Raura: Anna Sun
by RoseJullietR5
Summary: So remember that time Raura went to a Walk The Moon concert separately... Who am I kidding Of course you do! So we all know that they caught up Thanks to the amazingly beautiful Rydel, Yea so not only was I happy that Laura saw them live, but they kinda went to a concert together! Now Thank you for your continued support and I love each and everyone of you! Enjoy! 3 :)


She was beyond excited The adrenaline rushing through her blood. Pumping her energy by the second. After being a fan of a certain band she's finally going to see them live. Her day so far was uneventful as she was currently taking a break, chilling in her dressing room. She sighed contently as she closed her eyes and let the loss of energy swoon over her. Suddenly her door burst open and her fellow co-star walked in.

"Dude you must be stoked"The blonde greeted with a warm smile while jumping onto her couch causing her to almost fall off but he catches her just in time.

"I can't believe it! I mean they performed in L.A numerous times before but I never got the chance because I've always been so busy. But now I'm finally going tonight and I seriously cannot wait"

They've discovered the band ages ago, sepratley but both at the same time period. Music being the number one thing they have in common, she wasn't surprised when she found herself driving to his house to make him listen to this wonderful band, and when he opened the door to greet her she found him with head-phones on and one of their songs blaring out of them. Ever since they've been jamming out to them and constantly try to perfect their covers through jam sessions, it has become 'their' band and he promised that he'll take her to one of their concerts someday, and that day was today even tough he wasn't literally taking her, he was the one who burst through the door the other day with tickets in one hand and gogurt the other, and they definitley planned to party together tonight.

"I could tell. We're gonna party so hard tonight. We're all going, well except Lexa. Who are you going with?"

"Dang it I really miss Lexa and wanted to catch up with her anyway I'm going with Andrew and a couple of other friends, I was planning on going solo than meeting up with y'all but he kinda took control." she quietly stated by the end.

The hurt he felt was surreal, and he's been feeling it alot lately. It was a mixture of jealously, want, need, pain, desire, and fear.

He was jealous of the guy who had swooped her off her feet in under four months while he's been triyng for four years.

He wanted her, no he needed her because in his eyes she was everything.

He felt pain because she spent all her time with him and he was the one she now gushes about, he felt pain because he took his place in her heart.

He felt desire because his only desire in the world was to become her one and only, her Romeo.

And finally he felt fear because he knew at any moment she'll be knocking at his door with a tear stained face and a broken heart, and he'll be the one left to make her smile, trust, and love once again.

"Oh well I hope you have a good time, were gonna be down by the pit we'll come up to VIP at some point" he says and she can feel the pain through his voiceand she needs every nerve in her body to tell him 'it'll be alright' but instead she just nods and let's him walk out the door.

The rest of the day is spent on set listening to their Latina friend and her suggestions for perfecting the episode, for the Latina wanted her directorial debut to be perfect in every way possible.

Soon enough their work day is over and they all drift apart, the two leads building energy by the second for the night.

He goes home and is greeted by ten people all having a dance party in the living room.

"Your all drunk, aren't you" he slightly chuckles

His cousin leaps onto his back "How's your future wife, when is she coming because I miss her" she slightly slurs

"Lori, she's going with her boyfriend and a couple of friends" he states the sadness evident in his voice. At the sound of this his cousin jumps off his back and turns off the music. Everyone suddenly stops and turns their attention to the blonde who looked out of it. His sister who was tangled with her boyfriend suddenly rushes to him, they were all drunk but sober enough to understand that their most petite best friend has once again broke his heart.

"Ross it'll be over soon and she'll be yours in a matter of time" she says as soothingly as she could while hugging him tightly. After she lets go, he smiles reassuringly at her and turns to his oldest brother also known as the alcohol expert "Riker hit me up. Make it the strongest one because tonight is about letting go" he says

His sister widens her eyes as a reference to her older brother and best friend messaging him to not make it that strong for they all know that they can't even control him when he's sober let alone when he's more than wasted, his brother nods reasuringly and makes his way to the bar downstairs in the basement, patting his back when he walks by him.

He then walks to the stereo system and turns the volume up to the highest and Tiesto's Wasted blared through the speakers. He grabes his cousin as they danced to the beat his siblings and friends worriedly look at him before all letting loose and danced there worries away.

By 8pm they exit their home each sober enough to drive their own car, as they each rode away to their destination.

He was about 30 minutes away from his desired location he recieves a text from her.

"I love you"

Shockness takes control as he throws his phone to the passegers seat as his heart was beating out of his chest. He then realizes that it must've been meant for her boyfriend and not him.

He tries to ignore his thumping heart for the rest of the ride and soon enough reaches the arena. "Thank You Obama for the horrible L.A traffic" he mutters under his breath. The president had decided to visit their lovely city the day WTM had a concert and he was late, confused, and cranky. Don't blame his rudeness...

He opens their group message and informs everyone that he has arrived and that they'll find him with the performing band.

She on the other hand left the set happier than ever yet devastated at the same time. She reached her home and took a shower. She than left and drove over to her sisters home who miraculously had the day off.

She found her sister getting ready to catch up with some friends but still had some time to spare. Her sister being the mind-reader she is understood from first glance that her sisters love life was as complicated as her attempt to find a specific black shirt for her whole closet consisted of black. So naturally she cranked up her stereo system and took out a bottle of wine and a box of Go-Gurt. After a couple of hours of laughing, dancing, drinking, and slurping she ended her time with her sister with a answer to her very tough decision.

She hugs her sister good-bye as they lock the door and make their way to their cars. Her sister reminds her that they were attending a St. Patty's Party on the 17th. With that her sister drives away and she rides her beloved grey Mercedes.

Once she secures her seatbelt chanting the old ryhme, she pulls out her flip-phone and presses on his messages she types "I love you" and quickly sends it. He's always saying to live life with "No Ragrets" and she decided to follow through, she waited a couple of more minutes before driving away.

By 8:10 pm her phone rings, she flips it over and reads his name, she rolls her eyes and answers

Their conversation was cold and brief both informing eachother on where they'll meet once they arrive at the arena. Ten minutes later she finds herself wrapped around his embrace while he was sloppily making out with her. He was drunk and she herself was a bit to the drunk side but was quite aware of her surroundings. She advices herself to not gulp down any other alcoholic beverage for she will need to be sober for her plan, from this day forward she'll start using her heart and not her brain, to start taking chances, and to live life with no regret. They enter with three couples and she knows that they'll exit with only two.

The rest of the gang caught up within the next ten minutes, they chilled backstage as they eagerly waited for the concert to begin, by 9pm they make there way to the pit as the concert was starting.

Coincidentally they once again caught up with a couple of fans who supported them with everything, so naturally they partied with them.

His alcohol was wearing out and he chuckled at his tallest brother who for the very first time was uncomftorable with chicks flirting with him, for he was still trying to win his ex back. He laughed even harder when his brother kept gestering for their cousin to stand next to him, assuming people would think she was his girlfriend.

He also steered clear from the alcohol his younger brother offered him a beer, thinking he'll save hisself from any humiliation.

His sister and best friend thought otherwise as they were making out hungerly not minding the shocked fans at all. He on the other hand was a bit jumpy knowing exactly where she was and who she was with, he hugged everyone he bumped into and apologized like his baby cousin would do. But other than that he partied hard singing and dancing to every song, including the cover. He honestly was having the time of his life and after a while he forgot about a certain brunette.

She reached her destination, in her own car, purposely trying to avoid her boyfriend as much as possible. She noted that he was a bit different, and she heard him inviting someone. The two other couples each in their own car. They make their way to VIP and about 10 minutes later one of her favorite bands enter VIP. She screams with joy and introduces herself they state that they already know her, and she gushes about their music. And that's exactly how the rest of the concert went, she patied with said band and forgot all abbout her boyfriend who had been ignoring her ever since they arrived. Than suddenly something in her guts tells her to look at her boyfriend, she's shocked at what she sees. He was hand in hand with a blonde exiting VIP. She was confused, should she be thankful, sad, or pissed, she decides on going with all three. She excused herself from the 4 Aussies and walked toward the guy she wasted 9 months with, tears brimming in her eyes but not daring to fall out.

She slowly pulls him away and whispers a "we're officially done, Thank you for wasting my time" He turns around shocked and curses her out, she walks away and her ex leaves VIP, he walked out of the arena with his new toy, he had also walked out of her life.

The 5SOS boys smile at her and hand her a beer, she politely declines knowing she'll have to be sober later that night. She smiles and suddenly the music of ShutUpAndDanceWithMe filled the arena, she contently takes the hand offer of Luke and they danced throughout the song.

By the end of the song she hugged the four of them tightly and they told her that they'll see her at the KCA's, the band than exit the VIP sectionand make their way backstage. After that Different Colors was played and she enjoyed the company of her four friends, loving every single moment of the night.

Right before Anna Sun started she was engulfed into the arms of one of her best friends. They squealed contently as the rest of the girls joined the hug. She also met the oldest Lynch boy's girlfriend as they also hugged, hearing plenty about eachother but meeting for the fist tie that night. She than hugged the boys and stopped in front of what her heart wants. A certain blonde who has held her heart captive ever since they were young, pure, and innocent. She hugs him longer than anyone else and he at first is confused but soon enough he realizes that the douche was no where to be seen. He just hugs her tighter and plays with her hair, a thing he always does when she's mad, sad, or frustrated.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright" he whispers when they let go

"I need to talk to you later" she whispers, he nods in response

By then Anna Sun filled the room and the 11 individuals party hard and long knowing this was the last song of the concert.

The whole concert was nothing compared to the last 4 minutes. It was in every way magnificent and amazingly wonderful. The craziness was surreal and the memories were worth a lifetime.

But sadly it came to an end and so did all their videos. His sister had forced her boyfreind to take numerous photos of "JUST THE GIRLS", than she bothered one of the brunettes friend and asked her to take thousands of the whole group. The fatigue was now building in as the couple now rode into their vehicles, she stayed behind with the blonde, his tallest brother, his cousin, his younger brother and his girlfriend. They were gonna see the band that she previously she partied with, and she was beyond ecstatic to see the Aussies once again.

They catch up and after a quick 10 inute conversation they bid goodbye.

Soon enough his younger brother and his girlfriend leave heading the same way the two other couples headed... HOME sweet HOME.

The blonde suddenly throws his beloved car keys to his brother, his brother still had his car in the shop.

"Rocky you and Lori go home, I'm catching a ride with Laura" he simply states before holding the brunettes hand and walking away, she yells a quick "Bye, I love you guys" to the two confused individuals who than just shrug and bid her good-bye, his cousin blowing her a kiss. They walk out of the arena hand-in-hand and make their way to her car. She hands him her keys as he unlocks he doors, they enter and sit down letting the silence take over.

"You sent me a message this evening" he said while closing his eyes and leaning into his head rest.

"Yes I did" she states while looking at him

"I believe you sent it to the wrong person"

"No it was meant for you"

At this his eyes open and she starts talking 'now or never' she thinks

"Your always saying to live life with no rAgrets, right ?" she paused for emphasis "So hear me out without any interuptions... I'm a hopeless romantic, I love the idea of loving and to be loved back, but I'm also terrified of the ideaIt scares me that might love a person as much as my parents love eachother, that there's a person out there who's y other half, who might love me as much as I love him. That's my biggest fear..Loving someone... I rather be with someone who I like than someone I love. And thats one of the biggest reasons I dated Andrew...I was following my brain instead of my heart. Ross I lov you and it scares me to death that my love for you has only been increasing by the second ever since we were 15. We have one of the most coplicated relationships out there because it's 100% real. I'm now realizing that what 'DEZ' said was positivley true and correct... what's the point of any of this without love. Ross Lynch I'm leaving my safe haven and taking the biggest risk of my life, and I'm only doing this for one reason I am in LOVE with you".

By now she has tears flowing out of her eyes, as he stares at her,his eyes widening per passing word. She takes a deep breath and continues

"I realized that I've made the most idiotic decision when I started dating Andrew but I couldn't dump him for he never hurt me, or so I thought. He's been hurting me in most ways imaginable and I was just blinded. I've been planning on breaking up with him for a while, but he pulled the last string tonight."

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes

"Don't fuck with me Laura, your drunk aren't you"

"No I am not drunk I had wine with Nessa, I a perfectly aware of every word i'm saying"

They were still in the parking lot which was now empty the time read 1 am.

He sighs as he starts the car driving away from the parking lot, after a couple of blocks he turns off the engine.

He turns and faces her "I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on you, back than it was the friend type of love, but as time went on and we started hanging out I fell in love, the type of love where I can't live without you, and I was in for some deep shit. When I found out you were dating that son of a bitch, I nearly died. I just want you to know that I'll always love youand it's scares me more than hell itself. Were gonna face our fear and live lif with no regrets together, hell we both know that were gonna have problems along the way but we're gonna walk right past them, because we've waited too damn long long and most of all because I love you more than the gift of life itself."

By the end of his speech his face was infront hers "Tell me he's long gone, that he never attered, that I'll always be your number one... Tell me that you want to be mine forever." He whispers

Instead of replying she just cups his face and plants a soft kiss on his lips. He pulls apart "Laura would you do me the honor and become mine, I know it may be tough along the way but I love you and I can't imagine loosing you again" he says while caressing her cheek and wiping her tears away.

"As long as you become mine" they chuckle while both leaning in for a much more passionate kiss. A kiss that bursted more fireworks than the whole worlds Fireworks on New Years Eve. A kiss none of them experienced yet now knew that they cannot live without experiencing it everyday for the rest of their lives.


End file.
